


Almavivo

by LuiGarMir



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almavivo, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Movie Night, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, OTP Feels, Shipping, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi on Ice, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuiGarMir/pseuds/LuiGarMir
Summary: They fell in love.Seung-gil was hesitant at first but how can someone deny his love for Phichit?Phichit was always sure about his feeling yet Yuri’s advices were useful.Seung-gil can’t help but smile everytime he sees an extremely happy and energetic Phichit.He still can’t understand how two people as different as them could fell in love. But he is certain this is the most beautiful anomaly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic in english.  
> I'm not a native speaker so... I would like to apologize for any grammar mistake.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it! Please leave comments or kudos!
> 
> And If you happen to like this fic and want me to write more, please tell me :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy xx

It is a slow day at Almavivo, a small bookshop located in the center of London, owned by twenty-four years old Seung-gil Lee. 

When Seung-gil’s parents decided to move to London he was reluctant but then he saved up enough to open his own little bookstore… now he is kind of living his dream. He is happy, even though he feels he is missing something. He doesn’t know why. He had everything he has ever dreamt of: his own store and his Siberian husky.

 

 

Seung-gil is one of those few who would much rather live among books than with people. Almavivo has been in business for over a year and even though he doesn’t show it, he is really proud of himself. 

 

Books may be not as popular as they once were but there are quite a few introverts, freakishly annoying hipsters and outcasts who would regularly visit his shop to buy one or two books. 

 

 

Seung-gil was trying to choose a book for himself; should he keep Snow like Ashes or White Fang?  
‘Oh! To hell with it’ he thought ‘It’s not as if I’ll get fired, I surely can keep both’.

 

 

Even though he owns the bookstore, Seung-gil works there as well. He can’t help it; he is in love with books. All kind of books.  
Opening a shop and being able to sell books, buy books, spend time among books, was everything he had ever wanted. 

 

 

The bell resting over the front door dings loudly, and Seung-gil looks up from the register to see a short young man with tan skin and black hair.

 

The guy is wearing earphones so Seung-gil doesn’t even bother to acknowledge him; the guy’s probably just going to be there for a few minutes until he notices there are only books and then he will leave. He wouldn’t be the first. 

 

But as time passes the guy is nowhere to be seen and Seung-gil is pretty sure he hasn’t left either. 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Sara asks with her thick Italian accent. Sara was one of his workers and for some reason the only one who actually tries to befriend him. Not that he is interested. At all.

“Where’s Michele?” he asks in return. Michele is Sara’s brother and the only reason he also works at Almavivo is that he has a weird brother complex and wouldn’t let his little sister work by herself in the shop owned by a man.

 

 

Not that Seung-gil hired her. Min-so Park is in charge of hiring and most the social aspects of the bookstore. 

 

“Mickey is probably helping Emil to unpack the boxes that arrived yesterday” she smiles at him. 

“Tch” he stands up. He is going to look for the black haired guy. He needs to make sure he is not doing anything suspicious.

 

He looks around for around ten minutes. ‘Where the hell is that guy? The shop isn’t big enough for someone to just disappear’…

 

 

 

“Let yourself go with music spinning around like a dice… ¡Shall we skate!” he hears someone singing.  
He follows the voice to find the black haired guy petting his dog. 

 

“Gyeong” he simply says and the dogs walks to him immediately.  
“Wow, is it your dog? I didn’t mean to… I mean, it is so nice and fluffy I couldn’t resist” he tries to explain. Seung-gil notices that he has a nice accent he can’t recognize.  
“No problem” Seung-gil simply answers.  
“What’s its name? Gye.. Goy…” the man tries.  
“Gyeong” Seung-gil corrects.  
“It sounds funny”  
“It means brave in Korean” he can’t explain himself why he’s being so nice.  
“So, are you Korean?” the guy asks. Seung- gil just looks at him and then turns around to leave.  
“W-wait! Do you work here? I’m looking for a book… I want to buy a book about ice-skating!” he tells Seung-gil.  
“Tch. Do you want a novel or, like, an encyclopedia?”  
“I guess… a novel, please” he answers, seemingly shy for once.  
“Well, I think there are around 100 novels about ice-skating… I would recommend you to read Crossing the Ice, nevertheless”.  
“Wow! That’s impressive! I would never have guessed there were that many books about skaters!”

 

 

 

The guy paid for the book and was about to leave when he turns to Seung-gil and says with a smile “Oh, yeah, and Phichit is the name” then he leaves. 

 

 

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

 

 

Phichit is sitting next to Gyeong the following day. 

 

 

And the following. 

 

“Why do you keep coming?” Seung-gil asks after a week.  
“Am I not allowed to?” Phichit asks smiling.  
“Well, I guess you can do whatever the hell you want but… I mean…” why is he fucking stuttering? “Don’t you have anywhere else to go?”  
“Not really. I like it here. And Gygy is adorable” Phichit says petting the dog. 

 

‘Its name is not even Gygy’ Seung-gil thoughts. 

 

 

“Seung-gil!” a brunette exclaims walking towards them “Am I dreaming? Are you actually interacting with someone?”  
“Go away, Sara” Seung-gil says not wanting to deal with her.  
“Hi!” Sara tells Phichit, ignoring Seung-gil.  
“Heyo!” Phichit answers with a smile and for some reason Seung-gil feels the need of taking Phichit away.  
“Seung-gil! Who’s this adorable smol bean and why are you keeping him for yourself!?” Sara asks dramatically.  
“I’m Phichit, and I guess you are ‘Sara’” answers the Thai boy attempting to shake Sara’s hand when Mickey got in between them.  
“Don’t you dare touch Sara with your filthy hands!”  
“Don’t you have work to do?” asks Seung-gil tired of the twins.  
“Sorry, boss” says Emil walking towards them “You know Mickey has… problems”  
“There’s nothing wrong with me!”  
“Yes there is” answer Sara, Emil and Seung-gil at the same time.  
Phichit starts laughing and clapping like a little child but for some reason Seung-gil thinks he looks kind of adorable. 

 

‘I must be getting sick’ Seung-gil thinks.

 

 

When the three idiots walk away Phichit turns to Seung-gil and asks “Wait, why did the not-as-weird-as-the-twins dude called you ‘boss’”  
“Well, I like to think that that’s because I’m their boss. This is my shop, after all.”  
“Woah! No way! This place is yours!?” Phichit’s eyes glimmer with amazement “How old are you?”  
“Twenty-four”  
“Are you kidding me!? You are not even thirty!” Phichit takes out his phone and takes a photo of him looking at Seung-gil with surprise and types a quick ‘Omg. He’s goals, guys! Don’t think there’s anyone as amazing as him. #Seung’ before posting the snap.

 

 

“Please, don’t take pictures of me”  
“But you look great!” Phichit answers innocently.  
“Tch”.

 

 

 

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

 

 

Seung-gil has to admit that Phichit is… different.  
Different in a good way. 

 

He is extremely happy and energetic but, for the first time in forever, he doesn’t find it annoying.  
He may not be best friends with the guy but he sure is one of the few people Seung-gil can actually tolerate.

 

 

Two weeks later, Phichit’s visits to the bookstore have become part of Seung-gil’s routine. 

 

Sometimes the Thai boy, because Phichit told him he is from Thailand, will go to Almavivo to buy another book, other times, he’ll just go there to pet Gyeong or to say hi to Seung-gil.  
Today’s visit has to do with none of that. 

 

 

 

“Seeeeeung” Phichit says.  
“I’ve told you before, you don’t short Korean names like that. My name’s not Seung nor Gil. It’s Seung-gil”  
“Why are you always grumpy?” he pouts.  
“I’m not grumpy. I just don’t get any benefit out of being friendly with people so I don’t even try to.”  
“You see? Grumpy”  
“You are a lost cause”  
“Anyways, I came here today to ask you a favor”  
“No”  
“I haven’t said anything!”  
“Still”  
“Please, accompany me to have dinner why my friends!”  
“Why me?”  
“You see… Yuri is taking his boyfriend Viktor, and Guang Hong Ji has Leo! I’m always the third… fifth wheel”  
“Don’t you have more friends? Can’t you ask anyone else?”  
“But you are pretty cool… I would like to spend more time with you” Phichit’s smile is so big and bright Seung-gil has to lower his gaze in an attempt to hide his blush.  
“You are a real pain in the back…”  
“So?”  
“Fine”

 

 

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

 

‘Why did I even agree to this?’ 

 

Seung-gil may not find Phichit as annoying as other people, but his friends sure are.  
Viktor Nikiforov has being trying to rape-kind-of-seduce the Japanese boy, Yuri Katsuki.  
And Guang Hong Ji constantly looks at Leo with those sickening puppy dog eyes. 

 

 

And now he knows Phichit has this weird necessity of taking photos of almost everything.  
Food? Photo.  
Nikiforov making a fool of himself? A couple of photos.  
Guang Hong Ji blushing a deep red? Enough photos for a lifetime. 

 

 

When his food arrives he is disgusted.  
He asked for a meal that was supposed to be mostly meat but his plate is full of vegetables. 

 

That is the reason why he prefers to eat at home. 

 

 

 

He was silently playing with his food. Not daring to remove the plants from the food, in fear of acting like a child, but also not eating. 

 

 

“You don't like veggies, Seung?” asks Phichit.  
“W-what?”  
“Well, you have been playing with that carrot for like five minutes. Either you don’t like vegetables or you want to teach them how to dance a waltz.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous” Seung-gil says. Picking a carrot up he tries to force himself to eat the goddamn thing but failing nevertheless. 

 

 

 

Phichit moves forward, biting his fork, successfully eating Seung-gil’s vegetables. 

 

“W-what was that for” he asks blushing furiously.  
“Sorry, dude, I’m so used to eating from their food” he says pointing at his friends “that sometimes I forget it actually is kind of… out of place.”  
“You don’t need to apologize… just… use your fork next time.”

 

 

 

After that Seung-gil stays silent for most of the evening, and when Viktor finally collapses on Yuri’s lap, he decides it’s time to go. 

 

Luckily, Nikiforov and his fiancé will go back to Russia tomorrow, and Guang Hong Ji and Leo will be busy studying for their exams or something like that. 

Seung-gil will be back to his books in no time.  
And Phichit will be back at his bookstore.  
‘But why the hell do I care about that’.

 

 

“Well, this has been a… lovely night but I have to head back soon, so if you don’t mind telling me how much…” he starts saying but Leo interrupts him.  
“Don’t worry. Today’s dinner it’s on the house”  
“No, really…”  
“Don’t worry, Seung, Leo is right. He knows the owner so there’s no problem. We come here for free dinner every once in a while”.  
“Fine. Thanks, guys. See you… later” he says as he stands up.

“Wait! I’ll go with you!” Phichit exclaims.  
They walk together for a while until Seung-gil asks. 

 

“Where do you live?”  
“Do you know the center’s ice rink?”  
“Kind of, I’ve never gone there but it’s near the bookstore” Seung-gil answers.  
“Well, I live next to it”.  
“Right, let’s get going”.  
“Are you going to walk me home, Seung?”  
“Can’t let you walk by yourself, can I? It’s pretty late and you are quite dumb”  
“Rude!”

 

 

They walk together and Phichit finds himself telling Seung-gil about his life; about his passion for ice-skating, about his part-time job at a cafeteria nearby and about his four hamsters. 

 

 

“So… you are saying that, for some reason, you are an Instagram Queen? And you also are quite good at skating?”  
“Pretty much”  
“You are… weird”  
“I’m not. Well, maybe I am, but I prefer to think I’m just a guy following his dream” he explains “My dream has been to become a well-known figure skater ever since I watched The King and The Skater”  
“The what?”  
“Please tell me you are joking… Have you never seen The King and The Skater before!?”  
“Not really”  
“So you own your own store but you haven’t seen just the best movie ever made!?”  
“Is it that good?”  
“Of course not. It’s better”  
“Well, maybe I’ll watch it”  
“I have a better idea! Let’s watch it together! You’re going to love it!”

 

 

Seung-gil’s heart starts beating faster at those words.  
‘What the hell is happening with me?’

 

 

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

 

“Yuri!” Phichit shouts.  
“Damn, Phichit, don’t you have goddamn neighbors? Keep it low! I’m sure Otabek heard you back at Kazakhztan!”  
“Aw, are you going to start talking about your boyfriend, Yurio?”  
“You motherfucker! Otabek is not my boyfriend!”  
“Did you say boyfriend?” Viktor appears at the screen “God, you grow up so fast!”  
“You are not my father, old man!”  
“Who told you that!?” Viktor sounds almost surprised “W-await… old man? I’m not old… Am I, Yuri”  
“No, you are not” Yuri answers finally showing up “Now, Yurio go to your room… you too, Viktor. Phichit has something to tell me”  
“Ok, honey, I’ll wait for you” Viktor answers with a wink.  
“I AM NOT YOUR SON, PIG!” Yurio shouts but does as told. 

…

 

 

“So, what happened?” Yuri asks.  
“Ok, imagine that hypothetically talking I have a hypothetical crush on someone. But I have only known this person for a month… what should I do?”  
“Is this a hypothetical example or are we talking about that librarian of yours?”  
“W-what!? How do you know!?”  
“Phichit… you have no self-control. You literally post a picture of him everyday. It’s pretty obvious you have a crush”  
“Ok, so let’s say you may be right, still, I don’t know what to do”  
“Have you tried talking to him?”  
“’Hello, I’m Phichit, please come to my house to watch a movie and chill. We might even snuggle a little or something’? That’s a terrible idea!”  
“You could try being more smooth, you know. But it’s not a bad idea. I’m pretty sure he likes you, too”  
“How could you say?”  
“He blushed like a million times that time we had dinner together!”  
“What? Really?”  
“Good thing you are cute, Phichit. You are so oblivious and dumb sometimes…”  
“So, how’s everything going with Viktor?”  
“Good. We are still planning the last things for the wedding” Yuri sounds so happy that Phichit can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.  
“Well, I have to go. Good night! Thanks for everything!”  
“Bye”

 

 

 

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

 

 

“So you’ve fallen in love?” JJ asks.  
“I said it was a hypothetical situation!” Seung-gil exclaims.  
“Poor little dumb Seung-gil. Love is never _hymothnetical_. Let me tell you something… I have three golden rules about love; Rule number one: if you think about him regularly, you are in love. Rule number two: if you find yourself looking at him constantly, you are in love. And rule number three, if you need to ask King JJ for advice and/or opinion, you are definitely in love”  
“That sounds stupid”  
“It’s not stupid, it’s JJ STYLE!”  
“Yeah, isn’t it the same?”  
“You are just being a jerk because you are freaking out over a crush”  
“It’s not a crush!”  
“So, can you introduce me to Phichit-kun?”  
“First of all, you are not Japanese so stop that –kun thing. And you already have Isabella, so fuck off”  
“We are being possessive, aren’t we? God, you’ve known him for only two months!”

Seung-gil just huffs and decides he has had enough of JJ for a day. 

 

 

 

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

 

 

“So how many books have you read?” Phichit asks.  
“I don’t know. It’s not like I count. But I have around three thousand books at home and I have read them all”  
“No freaking way! Really? You are amazing!”  
“Like amazingly boring?” Seung-gil asks with sarcasm.  
“No. Like, really amazing. You must have a lot of stories to tell” Seung-gils blushes. 

…

 

 

“And why did you named your bookstore ‘Almavivo’?”  
“Well, Alma is the Spanish word for soul, and Vivo means alive. Soul Alive. And… well, I have always been an introvert. At first my family thought I was a sociopath but I don’t have the profile of one. I just don’t trust anybody. And the more that I care about someone, the more sure I am they’re going to get tired of me and take off. But books are different. I prefer fictional worlds to the real one. Almavivo always seemed like the best name for it.”

Phichit stares at him breathless. He never imagined Seung-gil could be so passionate about books…  
He is sure this version of Seung-gil is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen…

 

 

“Wait! Are you smiling!?”  
“What? No” Seung-gil answers, smiling even more.  
“Omg! You are so beautiful!”  
…  
“I mean, your smile is really beautiful!”  
…  
“I mean, you should smile more” Phichit is red by now.  
Seung-gil doesn’t say anything but takes Phichit hand into his and intertwines their fingers.  
Phichit smiles and squeezes Seung-gil’s hand. 

 

And it feels so good, Seung-gil starts questioning if this is what he has been looking for.

 

 

 

Seung-gil always thought London was a boring city. Now, walking by Phichit’s side he is not sure anymore.

 

 

 

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe we are actually doing a sleepover!” Phichit exclaims excited.  
“It’s not a sleepover. We are just going to watch your stupid favorite movie and then I would go back to my house”  
“But it will be really late by then. You should really stay here for the night.”  
“Tch. Just shut up and play the movie”.

 

 

They watch the movie and Seung-gil actually thinks that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. 

The movie was a smash, but the combination between the trading card game and figure skating gimmicks was just too much. But he enjoyed it. He isn’t a big fan of musicals but Phichit’s singing makes it worth watching.

 

Phichit’s singing isn’t even the best part. At some point of the movie Seung-gil intertwined their fingers and Phichit laid his head on Seung-gil’s shoulder.  
And it honestly feels wonderful. It feels right, as if that was their rightful place. 

 

 

 

“So, did you like it?” Phichit asks with tired eyes and he looks so adorable Seung-gil has to refrain from kissing him.  
“Yeah, it was great” he smiles. His smile is so beautiful Phichit has to take a deep breath to gain control of himself. 

 

 

They look at each other eyes and for the first time they notice how close they actually are.  
When Phichit’s gaze focusses on Seung-gil’s lips, there’s nothing more they can do to stop themselves. 

 

Their lips crash in a clumsy yet tender kiss.  
At first they both move with caution, as if they were afraid. But soon enough Seung-gil takes the boy by the hips and pushes them even closer. Phichit bites Seung-gil’s bottom lip, and he can’t help the moan that escapes from his mouth.  
Seung-gil’s tongue plays with Phichit’s for a moment before they brake the kiss. Their breathing is heavy and their faces are red.

 

 

They smile at one another.

 

 

 

 

They are complete opposites.  
Seung-gil’s an introvert; he doesn’t really care about socializing nor about other people.  
And Phichit is warm. He’s an extrovert, he is sweet and he cares about others. He is an Instagram star. He is a literal ray of sunshine. 

 

 

They fell in love. 

Seung-gil was hesitant at first but how can someone deny his love for Phichit?  
Phichit was always sure about his feelings yet Yuri’s advices were useful. 

 

Seung-gil can’t help but smile everytime he sees an extremely happy and energetic Phichit. 

 

He still can’t understand how two people as different as them could fell in love. But he is certain this is the most beautiful anomaly.


End file.
